Unintentional
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: On his first day, Goku Son accidently broke Senior High School's number one rule: Don't mess with Bulma Briefs. Now he has a pissed off Vegeta breathing down his neck and strangely enough, this only brings Bulma and Vegeta closer.


**A/N: Hello Dragonball Z world! I'm Dark Shining Light and this is my first time writing a DBZ fic, let alone a Bulma and Vegeta one. I've read a lot of fanfics, articles and watched a lot of youtube videos on the couple so I'll do my best to make it non OOC. Please enjoy!**

"Unintentional"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Vegeta and Bulma

Romance/Humor

Rated M

Summary: On his first day, Goku Son accidently broke Senior High School's number one rule: Don't mess with Bulma Briefs. Now he has a pissed off Vegeta breathing down his neck and strangely enough, this only brings Bulma and Vegeta closer.

( Do NOT Own Dragonball series)

* * *

"_Vegeta…"_

_The small boy turned his head sharply, glare already in place. But his glare disappeared and a look of shock replaced his previous look._

_There stood Bulma with a dirty face and hair out of place. She sniffed, holding her tears._

"_Girl! Who did this to you?!" The 7 year old inquired. Based off previous experiences, he knew there was always someone at fault for her appearance._

"_Sharpener." She whispered. "He thought my hair was fake."_

_A quick image of Sharpener pulling her hair flashed through his mind. That would explain why it was such a mess. "What about your face?"_

_The girl's face turned slightly pink. "I fell down when I ran away. They laughed at me."_

_She sniffed again and a small tear trailed down her cheek. Bulma wiped it away with her palm. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and she looked down to see it was Vegeta's hand. The blue haired heiress turned to Vegeta. He had a small smirk and determination in his eyes._

"_Don't worry girl. I'll deal with them." _

_Then he was off, running across the playground towards the group of boys who taunted the Capsule Corp princess. And she watched, she let her tears run down freely with a smile on her face._

* * *

Chapter 1- The Incident

* * *

"Thank you Miss!" The tall man said, smiling goofy. The black haired girl only walked away, mumbling how someone so cute can be so stupid.

Goku picked up his three trays of food from the cashier and looked around the cafeteria. The people in front were whispering and staring at him with narrowed eyes. The male chuckled nervously as he continued to walk down the room.

"Need somewhere to sit?"

The male stopped, looking down at the short man who spoke to him. He hadn't even noticed him. The bald teen smiled and pointed to the seat in front of him. This caused Goku to break into a grin.

"Hey thanks!" He sat down and eagerly started eating his food.

"Wow! I've never met someone who actually liked the cafeteria food let alone buy 3 trays of it." The shorter man joked.

"Iwts not sow bad!" Goku said between bites.

"You probably can't even taste with how fast you were eating it!" He laughed. "By the way, I'm Krillin."

The taller teen spoke a few words but with all the food in his mouth, Krillin could only blink. Seeing that it wasn't working, he swallowed. "My name's Goku!"

"Goku huh? I figure you are the new kid." Goku's companion grinned.

The other male only laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"You are when 70% of the students here know each other."

"Huh."

Suddenly, the short student frowned. "Since you're new, I want you to heed my advice. See that guy over there?" Krillin pointed to a flame haired teen sitting a few tables behind him. He was surrounded by a few males but his black coal eyes were only focusing on his meal. He was almost eating as fast as Goku, only was doing it more gracefully.

Goku nodded and Krillin continued. "That's Prince Vegeta." Seeing Goku's confusion, the bald kid sweatdropped. "Heir of King Vegeta?" As his confusion grew so did Krillin's sweatdropped. "They're only Japan's most famous royal family."

"Never heard of them." Goku stated. This caused Krillin to fall back.

As he lifted himself off the ground, the short boy looked at him in wonderment. "Where have you been living all this time?"

"In the forest with my grandpa."

Krillin's sweatdrop returned. _'That explains a lot._' "Anyways," He dusted himself and returned to his seat. "That's not why I mentioned him. The real reason I mentioned him was to tell you to stay away from him!"

"Why?"

"Well, besides the fact he's super rich and can ruin you and your family's life by using it, he's Senior High's best fighter!"

This peeked Goku's interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's in the martial arts club, like yours truly." Krillin smirked. "But I'm nowhere near Vegeta's level. No one is. That guy is a freak'n natural when it comes to fighting. Doesn't matter the style; he never loses. Period."

The taller student released a large grin. "He sounds like a worthy opponent!"

"Yeah he- say what now?!" Krillin asked, his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"That guy. Vegeta. You say he's really good! I want to fight him." Goku finished with a confident grin.

"Oh no! That's definitely NOT what you want. Besides he only fights people who are in the martial arts club. Thinks you aren't worth the time if you aren't."

The black haired boy frowned. "Well where can I sign up?"

"Just come by the gym afterschool and you can have a word with our coach. I'll have to warn you though, our coach if a bit of a nut ball."

Goku smiled before it quickly vanished. "I can't. I have to go to something called detention."

"Yipes! Detention on your first day! What you'd do?"

He raised his hands in defense, chuckling nervously. "Nothing! All I did was open that clicking thing to see if there was a mouse in it and write on the computer when he told us to start typing."

Krillin blinked a few times before he burst in laughing. "Man Goku! I've never met a guy like you! You're hilarious!"

The new student rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I don't know how that's funny…"

"It'll take some miracle for you to get a girlfriend this year."

Goku blinked. "Girlfriend?"

Then his new companion turned serious. "Ah, speaking of girlfriends, there's one more person I should warn you about." Krillin turned to look pass Goku. "See that blue haired girl?"

Goku looked over his shoulder, seeing a pretty blue haired girl next to a blonde. She laughed at something her friend said before making some comment.

"That's Bulma Briefs." Krillin continued. "She's the heiress to Capsule Corp, a company that makes 70% of our technology. But they're mostly famous for these things." The bald teen pulled out a small object. "Capsules."

"Wow! So many important people come to this school." Goku stated.

"You're telling me. Anyways, you shouldn't mess with her either. She's dangerous."

"How so? Is she a good fighter too?"

Krillin sweatdropped. "Not exactly. I know she doesn't look like it but she's actually Vegeta's girlfriend."

Goku tilted his head. "You keep saying that but what exactly is a 'girlfriend?'"

"Seriously? You don't know what that is either?"

The blacked haired student shook his head. Krillin hand his hand through his nonexistent hair. "You really are hopeless. It's a good thing you met me." He smiled. "A girlfriend is a special girl that stands out from all the rest. You don't just like her, you…like her like her…you know?"

Goku shook his head again. The smaller boy sighed. "It's just a girl that catches your interest. And there's something about her that makes you want to claim her all yours." Krillin laughed. "Sometimes a guy has more than one but it often ends badly."

"Wow! Sounds complicated to me!" Goku laughed as well.

Krillin grinned. "You'll know when you see her, trust me. So Bulma is Vegeta's girlfriend, meaning she's off the market."

"I still don't see how Bulma is 'dangerous' just cause she's Vegeta's girlfriend."

The shorter student leaned forward and Goku unconsciously did the same. "Remember how I told you Vegeta doesn't normally fight because he thinks he's too good and you're not worthy?" Goku nodded. "Well when you mess with Bulma, you get Vegeta too. Normally if you accidently shove Vegeta, he pretends you're not even there. But shove Bulma, that guy will throw you across the hallway, yelling "watch it!"

The martial arts club member sighed. "Bulma knows how to handle things and you don't want any trouble with Vegeta so it's best to avoid both of them before you get the combination."

The new student smiled. "Don't worry. I don't want to be on bad terms with Vegeta nor would I ever want to hurt someone. I want to fight on friendly terms, not because I did something wrong."

Krillin smiled. "Good. Anyways, the bell's going to ring any minute now. I better be going." He hopped off his seat. "I'll tell my master about you so he can expect you to come late. Just be sure to come right after detention's over."

Goku beamed. "Thanks Krillin! I won't let down!"

(Scene Change)

There were only few students in the hallway but each one of them gasped when they were hit by a gust of wind.

Goku ran, avoiding all the students. _'Damn! I forgot to ask Krillin where the gym was!' _

Suddenly a door open and a blonde stepped out. The tall teen panicked but couldn't stop as he collided with the being.

Crash.

The blonde laid underneath Goku, shocked on what happened. The new student's head was throbbing and failed to notice he was on top of someone.

"Get off of me!" He yelled.

"Huh?! Aw!" Goku yelped as he lifted himself up. The other male instantly stood up as dusted himself.

"Oh man! I'm really sorry!" The black haired teen said.

The blonde only growled. "Next time watch where you're going."

Goku chuckled nervously as the man started to walk away. Then his eyes widened. "Oh wait! Do you know where the gym is?"

The blonde turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "The gym?"

"Yeah I want to ask if I can join the martial arts club before they all leave. But," Again with the nervous chuckle. "I kinda got lost."

The long haired teen sighed. "Training ends around this time."

Goku frowned. "Oh man really?"

"I'm afraid so. But I think you can still catch them if they're in the locker rooms. They're at the next building."

The new student instantly light up. "Thank you so much!" He was about to start running again when, "Wait! I forgot to tell you something!"

Goku blinked. "What is it?"

The blonde coughed and closed his eyes. "The boys' locker room is under construction so they're using the girls at this time."

"Really?" Goku looked like he was thinking it over. Then he smiled. "Thanks again!"

He took off running while failing to see the blonde's dark smirk.

(Scene Change)

Goku halted in front of the girls' locker room. He took a deep breath and smiled. _'Here I come.'_

He pulled the handle to the door and stepped right in. Goku's look of friendliness turned one into confusion when he realized the room was empty.

A combination of splashes and footsteps were heard and when the new kid turned to the right, he saw a naked blue haired girl scrubbing her head with a towel. Goku blushed slightly as he unconsciously began to analyze her body with his lower member tugging down below. Large breasts with soft looking skin and in between her legs were a pair of lips. _'Wow. Grandpa was right. Girls don't have balls._'

As soon as she saw she wasn't the only one in the locker room, Bulma's face lite up in 6 different shades of red.

Goku started to grin nervously. "Hey-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

The girl instantly wrapped her towel around her but failed miserably.

"Hey miss, do you-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, looking frantically for something.

"But I heard-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU PREVERT!" The Capsule Corp heiress ran to her bag, grabbing her tennis racket before swinging at him with one hand. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

The male was dodging her swings, panicking as she was getting closer to hitting him with her racket. But as luck may have it, Goku tripped over his own feet; his hand instantly shot forward to grab something to hold onto. He grabbed Bulma's racket, pulling them both down to the floor.

If Goku had thought something was wrong with him before, imagine how uncomfortable he was when he felt the blue haired girl's breasts against his chest and her lower part against his member.

The girl pulled herself up and slapped his face as hard as she could. It left a red handprint on his cheek. Bulma ran over him, unknowly giving him a clear view of all her privates. She left the room with a towel still covering only her front parts.

Goku blinked; he felt so confused. Why was he feeling this way? His grandpa didn't tell him this part about girls. Did he do something wrong for her to start attacking him? All he wanted to know was if the martial arts club was over.

As he continued to think, he realized something; THAT was Bulma Briefs. Goku's eyes widened and he instantly stood up, making a run for her. He needed to tell her this was all a BIG misunderstanding before she told Vegeta.

(Scene Change)

Bulma dashed through the hallway, not even noticing if they were any students. All she cared about was getting to him as soon as she could.

She pulled the door open, entering the boys locker room. She ignored all the boys shocked and blushing faces and ran passed them, trying to him.

That's when she saw Vegeta's flame like hair. "VEGETA!"

As soon as he saw her, the girl leaped into his arms. The blue haired woman released a few tears as she clung onto him.

Vegeta instantly blushed but he couldn't tell if it was through the state she was in or the embarrassment he was feeling.

He pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders and face bright red. "Woman what do you think you're!-"

Suddenly the door slammed and a tall dark haired boy appears, stopping once he sees Bulma. But it was too late.

Bulma pointed at Goku. "That guy peeked at me!"

The room was silent.

The boys gaped at Goku while the said boy began to look nervous. Vegeta's shocked expression melted before one of fury took its place. He looked at Bulma through his narrowed eyes. "What?!"

Bulma returned his glaze. "That guy peeked at me! He walked into the girls' locker while I was showering and saw me naked! Heck he even tried to pin me down!"

All the males, including Goku, gulped as they watched Vegeta glare at the new student.

Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him, thrusting one of his shirts at her before walking to where Goku was, whom was raising his hands in defense. "Um I know this looks bad but-"

"QUIET!" The prince growled. The new student gulped once more as Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "You like looking at my woman! Well then, I'll just have to make sure you can't ever look again!"

Then Vegeta threw the first punch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! How did you guys like it? And don't worry, Goku doesn't have a crush on Bulma. He's just horny because he's never seen a girl before, let alone a naked one. And ironically he doesn't even know he's horny because his grandfather never taught him about that sort of thing.**

**Please review! I'm really looking forward to see what you guys think.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
